


Feather Duster

by dahtwitchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Challenges, Comic, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Tobirama's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Kagami would like to keep his sensei to himself, thank you.[Promarker palette challenge ended up a comic from this anon promp on Tumblr: "Palette challenge! Colors: G817, G258, O555, R576, O567 Household chore object: Feather duster."]
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	Feather Duster

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/189468967523/palette-challenge-colors-g817-g258-o555-r576) for those whose screens like that better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's fine giggling all through your own jokes, right? x'p


End file.
